


Back From The Battlefield

by royal_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Loki - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_loki/pseuds/royal_loki
Summary: Thor pays Loki a late night visit after he has returned from the battlefield covered in blood and sweat. There is no better way of celebrating a victory than fucking Loki roughly while the adrenaline still flows through his veins. Loki misses Thor while he is away, and despite how roughly Thor takes him, he can't get enough.





	Back From The Battlefield

Loki knew it would happen again tonight. Thor would come into his room in the middle of the night and take him forcefully. He didn’t bother falling asleep, what was the point?

Thor came in right on cue. The smell of blood and sweat filled Loki’s bedchamber. His brother had returned from another glorious conquest. Now he was eager to celebrate by fucking Loki.

In the darkness, Loki heard his brother throw off his armor. With a clang, his golden breastplate fell to the floor. He couldn’t pretend to be sleeping anymore. Thor would know. 

“Welcome home, brother, how was the battlefield?” Loki spoke to the large shadow moving towards. _It was no use._  Thor made his way over to Loki’s large bed, kicking the chain-mail pants off his legs. His erection evident in the pale moonlight streaming through the windows. The blood of his enemies covering his body and soaking his hair.

“Turn around!” Thor uttered in a hoarse voice. He was tired from the many long days of fighting. Loki was sure that his brother had not slept for at least three days straight. Thor was the God of Thunder, after all. He had a lot more stamina than the rest of the Asgardian army. 

Loki didn’t reply, he turned over on his stomach and quickly summoned a lubrication spell to at least prevent what happened last time. A moon ago, when Thor came into his room after their first raid on Svartalfheim, he had fucked Loki so hard that he was sore and bleeding. 

He felt his clothes tear, leaving small cuts on his skin as Thor ripped off his undergarments. Loki closed his eyes and waited for his brother to begin ravishing his slender body.

Thor bent over and spread Loki’s ass, he spit on his brother’s tight hole and pushed a dirty finger inside. Loki kept silent as Thor pushed in and out, stretching him open. Adding more fingers much too soon. He knew his brother didn’t have the patience to wait. 

Finally, he felt the thick head at his entrance. Thor’s loud groans increased as he circled Loki’s heat and jerked himself at the same time. Loki couldn’t help but get an erection himself. Even covered dirt, sweat, and blood Thor was as beautiful as ever. It didn’t matter how rough he was being or how bruised and bloody Loki was after getting fucked. All that mattered was that Thor wanted him.  _Only him._

“Don’t move.” Thor said as he brought his full weight on top of Loki. He used his hands to steady himself by placing them over Loki’s shoulders. Immediately, the blinding pain surged through Loki’s body, starting from his hole all the way to his eyes. The lube and spit only helped a little, Thor’s girth was too large for Loki to take without any foreplay. 

“You’re so tight for me, Loki.” Thor moaned as he began to quicken his pace. “Do you let others take you while I’m away?”

“No, I’m all yours.” 

And it was true. Loki didn’t want anyone else. But his brother loved hearing it while he was taking what was his. 

“Tell me what you want,” his brother spoke, panting on top of him.

“I want you to fill me with your seed.” Loki replied knowingly. He loved to leave it in his ass, letting Thor’s cum drip down his legs. Walking around the immense castle knowing that he belonged to Thor, and Thor alone. 

Thor bit Loki’s neck and fucked him senseless. His every thrust bringing a jolt of pain but yet Loki was moaning at every ounce of hurt his brother would shamelessly inflict on him.

Loki was writhing under Thor, the forced orgasm from the rough fucking finally giving him the release he’s desired since the last time Thor was home. The needy moaning was Thor’s weakness, his brother cumming for him without ever needing to give his own cock any attention.

_**He’s so nice,**  _Thor mused as he reached his climax,  _ **he let’s me use his body.**_


End file.
